pulang ke pelukanmu
by winkiesempress
Summary: karena tempat terbaik untuk pulang—adalah dirimu. (Taito, Lui). Bromance. #1003UntukSarah


Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **pulang ke pelukanmu**

by winkiesempress

 _buat (yang ngaku) anakku, selamat ulang tahun. semoga kebahagiaan senantiasa pulang ke pelukanmu. #ALAY_

 _._

"Aku akan pulang."

Lui mengatakannya satu kali, tegas, meski terselip sekelumit hesitansi. Saat itu udara di balkon tak sehangat yang ada dalam harapan. Taito menyaksikan bagaimana tekad telah menggali ngarai dalam mata Lui, membuatnya semakin gelap dan hampa dari hari ke hari. Mentari nyaris tenggelam, dan mungkin Lui pernah pula demikian. Taito tak berani mengatakan tangannya lah yang menarik Lui ke permukaan. Taito pernah, dan mungkin selalu, ingin merengkuhnya dan memberi Lui hidup yang baru, cahaya yang baru, membenamkan semua nestapa Lui ke dalam samudera kebahagiaan hingga duka itu tak membekas satu millimeter kubik pun.

"Oke." Taito menelan ludah satu detik setelah menandaskan silabel terakhir. Seharusnya ada lebih banyak kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Mungkin seharusnya ia tertawa sambil mengacak rambut mentari Lui, menggoda Lui bahwa Lui akan sangat merindukannya, lalu berusaha menahan hasrat untuk mencubiti pipi Lui yang terlumur warna sakura. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya mencengkeram tepian balkon yang dingin, fokusnya tanpa destinasi—bahkan tak ditatapnya Lui.

Lui berkata lirih,"Kau tidak ingin mencegahku?"

Taito memaksakan seulas senyum tipis sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan volume setara,"Buat apa? Toh kau tidak akan berhenti juga. Dan …," ada jeda yang digunakannya untuk menangkap bintang pertama oleh retina,"…. lagipula, kau sudah bilang kalau kau akan pulang."

"Kalau misalnya aku tidak pernah pulang?" Suara Lui kian lirih, seolah ia tengah menuturkan takdir menyedihkan yang tak bisa mereka hindari. Suara kepakan dan kaok gagak yang berpindah dari kabel listrik menuju pohon tua seakan menyetujui perkataan Lui, juga mengirim isyarat mengerikan.

Pemikiran itu menggentayangi pikiran Taito. Ia lekas-lekas menjawab,"Kau akan pulang. Ke sini. Kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Sayangnya tugas tentara tidak sesimpel itu, Taito."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berjanji untuk pulang, kalau begitu?"

Kali ini, bibir Lui terkunci. Taito menambahkan dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar, meski ia berharap itu hanya timbal balik tubuh terhadap udara dingin. "Kalau kau tidak pulang ke sini … aku akan berusaha melepaskan dan berpikir kalau kau telah pulang ke tempat yang lebih baik."

"Tapi tempat untuk pulang terbaikku—" Lui menggigit bibir, tak jadi menamatkan kalimatnya. Dibiarkannya kalimat _adalah dirimu_ menggantung dalam sekat-sekat tenggorokan dan tidak pernah keluar. Ia tak ingin membiarkan Taito makin terbebani akan kepergiannya dengan kalimat konyol tersebut. Lui menarik napas panjang, berkata pelan,"…. Baiklah."

"Kalau di kisah-kisah fiksi, janji bisa menjadi pelatuk ajaib untuk menang, lho." Taito berusaha merangkai kata dengan nada jenaka. Irama ceria yang diselimuti hesitansi itu mencoba memecah lapisan es yang menyelubungi atmosfer. Lalu ia melanjutkan,"Dulu kita sering menonton bersama acara seperti itu, bukan? Ada tokoh pahlawan yang nyaris kalah, sudah berdarah-darah, lalu terjadi semacam 'tapi blablabla percaya padaku!' kemudian mendadak dia bangkit dan menang." Ia terkekeh kecil setelahnya.

Tapi senyum tak menyambangi bibir kaku Lui. "Itu … kisah fiksi …." Ah, Lui tak tahu. Ia ingin membuat pamitnya tidak menerbitkan beban, ingin membuat Taito berpikir bahwa Lui tidak sedang berjalan menjemput malaikat maut, tapi juga ingin memberi harapan yang realistis sehingga jika hal buruk terjadi Taito tidak akan jatuh lebih dalam. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Memang, tapi mungkin bisa saja … itu menjadi sedikit motivasi." Ada rasa kecewa menggurati hati Taito saat upayanya mencerahkan suasana menemui fiasko. Angkasa mulai melenyapkan kirana, membiarkan warna ungu gelap meninta bidang kanopi. Lui tak menjawab. Ia ingin berkata, tanpa disuruh pun pasti itu sudah menjadi motivasi. Lagi pula ia punya siapa selain Taito?

"Tapi ini … pertama kalinya aku ditugaskan di luar negeri," gumam Lui kemudian. Taito mulai bertanya-tanya—apakah Lui sebenarnya takut? Sejak pertama kali mengenal Lui, tak pernah satu kali pun Taito berpikir Lui akan menjadi tentara. Taito kira Lui akan bekerja di bidang yang banyak melibatkan tawa, seperti pengurus panti asuhan atau pendidik anak di bawah umur. Lui tidak pernah terlihat sebagai lelaki gagah berani dahulu.

"Kau takut?" Taito bertanya meski ia tahu Lui akan menjawab tidak. Mana sudi Lui menunjukkan sisi lemahnya? Atau mungkin, pelatihan tentara selama bertahun-tahun memang telah mengikis habis rasa takut dalam jiwa Lui.

Dan, ya, dugaannya benar. Lui menggeleng. "Tidak." Lalu ada jeda sejenak yang digunakan Lui untuk memutar kepala dan menatap Taito. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?" Taito mengernyitkan dahi tidak paham. Lui tampak gelisah sebelum akhirnya kalimat interogatif itu terutarakan,"Apa kau takut …."

"Kehilanganmu?" Taito mengatakannya dengan jernih, tanpa keraguan bahwa memang itu yang ingin dikatakan Lui meski selanjutnya Lui tak menjawab. Senyum lembut menyambangi raut lembut Taito. "Apa yang itu perlu kautanyakan, Lui? Jika bisa, saat kau bilang ingin menjadi tentara, aku ingin mengikutimu. Ikut berjuang bersamamu. Sayang aku tidak sepertimu. Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan selain berdoa untuk keselamatanmu dan menunggumu pulang?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kalimat Taito mengunci fungsi komunikasi Lui.

Sudut kenangan Lui memutar beberapa untai rangkaian momen. Lui lupa sejak kapan ia mengenal Taito yang lebih tua darinya. Presensi Taito ada begitu saja, seolah mereka dipertemukan oleh koneksi batin tanpa basa-basi perkenalan. Dahulu Lui selalu mengingat Taito sebagai pribadi yang tak pernah bosan tertawa, merapal lelucon-lelucon, mulai dari yang membuat Lui terbahak-bahak sejak sepersekian sekon setelah lelucon dikatakan sampai yang membuat Lui memasang wajah datar sambil berkata, _apa sih, tidak lucu._

Mungkin nyaris seluruh tetangga mengenali mereka sebagai belahan jiwa, yang satu tidak akan hidup tanpa satunya. Pekik semangat Taito dan tawa kecil Lui adalah hal yang sehari-hari mewarnai daerah kediaman. Mereka pernah menjadi korban kemarahan seorang nenek tua akibat volume euforia yang dimaksimalkan seenaknya. Pernah juga dimarahi bapak-bapak pemarah akibat menggelar lomba menyanyi pura-pura di tanah kosong miliknya.

Mereka adalah anak-anak yang berlumur bahagia. Pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi, bermain laying-layang di tanah lapang siang hari, menikmati kue buatan ibu Lui kala senja, terkadang menonton film bersama ketika malam tiba. Saat itu mereka belum mengerti apa itu perang, apa itu ancaman harmoni. Yang mereka tahu hanya perang antara manusia berkekuatan super dan monster jahat di televisi. Yang mereka tahu hanya pedang plastik yang dibeli di pasar malam, pistol-pistol yang memancarkan air, panah-panahan dari karet.

Bukan senjata yang terangkat tinggi beserta pikauan berselimut benci dari orang-orang tak dikenal.

Taito dan Lui tak mengerti apa-apa, seperti kebanyakan anak kecil korban kerusuhan yang kerap disorot di televisi, menuai simpati para spektator. Mereka tidur bersama malam itu sebagai hasil dari bermain _game_ hingga larut malam. Matahari nyaris menyiram hawa panas saat mata Taito dan Lui terbuka secara paksa oleh jeritan di sana-sini. Ada suara kaca pecah, disusul jeritan wanita, lalu pria, lalu sekumpulan seruan yang beraduk hingga tak ada satu kata pun dengan jelas terdengar.

Taito dan Lui sama-sama tak memahami apa sebab kerusuhan saat itu (dan saat mereka dewasa, mereka tahu bahwa kota yang terkesan damai itu terbagi menjadi dua kubu, dan kubu yang ekstrem melancarkan pemberontakan). Mereka mendekam di balik pintu yang terkunci setelah Taito pastikan berkali-kali. Lui dalam rengkuhan Taito menutup telinga rapat-rapat, air mata bergulir di pipi, dan Taito tidak bisa meyakinkan _tidak apa-apa_ karena manusia terbodoh pun mungkin akan tahu bahwa hal buruk sedang terjadi.

Tapi pertahanan dengan sekadar mengunci pintu kamar itu terlalu lemah—Taito sudah menduganya sebelum pria berbadan besar mendobrak pintu itu.

 _(Jeritan frustrasi Lui hari itu mungkin adalah salah satu jenis suara yang tak mungkin dilupakan Taito sampai mati.)_

Seandainya sekutu keluarga mereka datang beberapa detik lebih awal, mungkin Taito tidak perlu kehilangan sebelah kakinya. Tak perlu kehilangan mimpinya sebagai pemain sepak bola. Tak perlu tertatih menggunakan kruk setiap saat.

 _(Lalu kadang Taito bertanya-tanya, apakah jeritannya saat itu juga menjadi salah satu suara yang tidak akan dilupakan Lui sampai mati.)_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku akan jadi tentara_ , Lui bahkan belum berusia dua puluh saat mengatakannya. Mungkin luka masa lalunya baru saja terbuka, mungkin benak memorinya baru saja terkoyak bilah tajam mengingat tanggal kematian orang tuanya beberapa tahun lalu, di tangan para pemberontak. Mungkin pawaka balas dendam baru saja terpantik, mungkin ia tak ingin ada anak lain yang merasakan kehilangan orang tua sepertinya. Entahlah. Taito tak pernah menanyakan alasannya.

Taito membiarkan Lui pergi setahun kemudian, menjalani program pelatihan. Taito melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman sementara satu tangan lain memegangi kruknya. Sejak saat itu, entah sudah berapa kali Taito mengantar Lui sebelum Lui bertolak dengan helikopter, mengetahui kabar kematian Lui bisa datang kapan saja. Taito mengirim doa nyaris dalam setiap kegiatannya.

Kemudian, kabar perang yang meletus di negara tetangga memenuhi televisi. Tentara negara mereka harus turut mengirim bantuan—nama Hibiki Lui ada di antaranya. Terkadang imaji-imaji mengerikan—seperti telepon dengan suara berat tentara lain, atau ketukan di pintu oleh tentara-tentara berwajah nelangsa, lalu disusul oleh kabar duka—kerap menggentayangi benak Taito hingga insomnia senantiasa menemani netra yang tak kunjung terpejam.

Tapi ini adalah tekad Lui.

.

.

 _Ini adalah kilas balik dialog beberapa tahun lalu yang senantiasa terukir dalam dinding kenangan Hibiki Lui._

' _Ini adalah tugas pertamaku. Bagaimana kalau aku takut?'_

' _Kapan terakhir kali kau merasa takut yang begitu besar?'_

' _Saat … pintu itu didobrak?'_

' _Bagaimana kau jadi tidak merasa takut dulu?'_

 _Lalu Lui mengingat bagaimana ia tenggelam dalam pelukan Taito, sejak saat pintu itu belum berhasil didobrak, saat di rumah sakit dan tremor menguasai Lui, saat mereka sama-sama kehilangan, saat hadir mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang jasad orang tuanya yang seperti terguyur darah, semua saat terburuk dalam hidupnya—_

' _Karena—kau selalu ada.'_

 _Senyum Taito terpoles oleh filter keemasan dari senja saat itu. 'Kalau begitu, katakan pada dirimu sendiri, jika kau berhasil mengatasi semuanya, kau akan pulang ke pelukanku.'_

 _._

 _._

 _Seharusnya_ , ini adalah tanggal yang dijadwalkan menjadi kepulangan tim Lui.

 _Seharusnya,_ hari ini Taito tak perlu menunggu sampai malam di serambi, melirik-lirik gelisah ke ujung jalan, berharap ada sepasang cahaya mobil beserta tangan Lui yang melambai-lambai. Atau tak perlu juga dengan gundah menatap tegang telepon, berdoa agar kabar buruk tak tersalur dari sana. Berkali-kali pula Taito memindah-mindah saluran televisi untuk memastikan hanya berita baik yang tersiar. Bahkan koran pagi ini pun ia baca ulang. Makanan kesukaan Lui mendingin di atas meja makan.

Tapi Lui belum juga pulang.

Taito duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang menghuni serambi, sementara kursi di sisinya tiada yang menyambangi. Menatap kursi kosong itu terasa jauh lebih hampa daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Dua jam lagi hari berganti dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Lui.

Ah, sialan. Adik kesayangannya—meski yang menautkan mereka hanya afeksi dan bukan ikatan darah—tidak boleh mati di medan perang. Dusta benar kalau Taito pernah berkata _tidak apa-apa karena artinya Lui akan pulang ke tempat yang lebih baik._ Dusta benar kalau Taito pernah berkata ia akan bangga karena adiknya akan mati sebagai pahlawan. Dusta. Dusta. Ia tetap berdoa dengan seluruh jiwa raga, bersedia mempertaruhkan apa saja agar Lui kembali.

Pukul sebelas, Taito memasuki rumah yang beberapa tahun ini ia tempati berdua bersama Lui. Namun rasa gulana membuat otaknya menolak memasuki kamar. Ia duduk bersandar di sofa, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di hari-hari selanjutnya _jika saja_ Lui tidak pernah kembali—meski tentu bukan itu yang ia harapkan.

Mungkin ia akan bangun dengan perasaan paling kosong yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia akan merasakan bagaimana kamar yang biasa ditempati Lui hanya meninggalkan aroma kesehariannya, kasur yang mendingin, pakaian yang tak terjamah, permukaan berdebu. Tidak akan ada Lui duduk di seberang meja saat waktu makan tiba. Tidak akan ada celoteh Lui saat menonton film yang tidak ia sukai. Tidak akan ada bibir cerewet yang sibuk mengomplain piring yang tidak dicuci sebersih mungkin. Tidak akan ada tawa Lui. Tidak ada Lui, selama apa pun Taito menunggu, berapa kali pun Taito menoleh ujung jalan.

Taito membiarkan semuanya berputar dalam imaji hingga air mata meleleh, menuruni pipi dan lelap menutup fantasinya tentang sepi.

.

.

Esok paginya, Taito terbangun tanpa wangi masakan Lui dari dapur, dan kepalanya tak bertumpu pada bantal yang lembut atau kasur dan selimut. Ia masih di sofa, mata setengah terpejam, tapi ia mendengar dengan jelas.

"Selamat pagi."

 _Hah._

"Maaf terlambat. Cuaca agak buruk semalam. Jadi … tidakkah kau ingin membuatku pulang ke pelukanmu?"

… _. Hah?_

Lalu, satu pelukan hangat benar-benar melenyapkan kantuk Taito sepenuhnya.

 **end**

 **A/N:**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAAAAAAH!

SEMOGA KAPALMU INI MAKIN LANGGENG! SEMOGA TAITO MAKIN PEDO! SEMOGA LUI MAU SAMA MZ-MZ! #CUKUP

Anyway makasih buat semuanya yang sudah mampir hewhewhew :"D


End file.
